This invention relates to a system for insulating window wall openings, and more particularly to a window insulating system whereby channel-like members are provided in association with the window opening to support one or more insulating panels in spaced relationship to the window.
Within the last several years there have been substantial increases in the cost of energy for heating homes, offices, industrial buildings, and the like. As a consequence, increased emphasis has been placed on energy conservation, both from the standpoint of attempting to preserve and extend the availability of natural resources utilized to provide the necessary energy, and also to reduce the costs involved in providing comfortable interior temperatures in such buildings.
The need for window insulation systems arises from the fact that buildings designed and built prior to the early 1970's were not designed with specific emphasis on minimizing energy usage. As a result, it is not uncommon to find in such buildings rather substantial expanses of window openings, many of which include only single-pane windows, a relatively energy inefficient type of construction. Such large expanses of windows are most often found in industrial buildings, office buildings, and institutional buildings, such as hospitals and schools.
Although it would be possible to provide windows having spaced double panes of glass to provide a dead air space for insulation, that approach would be directed principally to minimizing the loss of heat due to conduction and convection. Such approaches are useful in connection with minimizing winter heating costs, but they do not have as significant an effect upon summer cooling costs since they do not significantly reduce the cooling load within a building caused by the radiant energy of the sun's rays. Additionally, the replacement of windows involves considerable expense, both in terms of costs of the replacement window and the costs to remove the old window and install the new. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive insulating system which both reduces the winter heat loss and also reduces the summertime heat gain within the interior of a building, and one which is easier to install, preferably a retrofit of an existing window. It is also desirable to provide a more effective window insulating system than can be obtained by merely providing two spaced panes of glass.
One way in which to significantly reduce winter heat loss and also to provide a barrier to radiant energy heat gain would be to provide opaque insulating panels in spaced relationship to a window and within the window opening. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,091. However, the system therein shown and described involves a considerable number of channel-type elements, which require considerable installation time, and consequently, considerable cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved window insulating system which permits the utilization of opaque insulating panels together with light-transmitting panels which can be arranged in any particular configuration, as desired, and to do so in a relatively simple arrangement which requires fewer parts and less labor than heretofore.